Beautiful Flower
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Because she was his strength, his rock. xXx Pure Delena loving.


She was beautiful. That was always obvious. But there was something about the way she smelt, the way she bit her lower lip when she was in deep thought or nervous, the way her hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and how her eyes shone brightly when she was excited or happy. She was stunning. Her mouth easily stunned him as well. The way her smile lit up her entire face. How her laugh was so contagious, she had everyone else joining in. It was addicting and he often found himself sighing in contentment upon hearing it.

Her personality was even more beautiful.

She was brave and determined in all that she does. She was completely selfless and would easily sacrifice herself for a loved one. (Possibly even someone she didn't even know) Although that had a tendency to piss him off now and again, he admired her greatly. She was a kindred spirit. She was strong and fearless, even for a mere human that she was.

Perhaps all of these things are what made him fall hopelessly in love with her.

She was the complete opposite of Katherine and in the beginning, even with her exact resemblance of the heartless vampire, it shocked him more than he cared to let on. He expected her to be just like her. She had the ability to be everything Katherine is. Elena had experience her fair share of heart break and pain, yet it never changed her for the worse. It made her stronger, yes, but she never turned sour like he expected her to.

And it was grateful for that. He couldn't imagine Elena losing her humanity; although he had no doubt that even if that were to happen one day, he'd still love her. He would love her no matter how badly things turned out because he knew the real her. The one who wanted passion, adventure, and even a little danger. He surmised that he probably knew her better than she even knew herself.

Unfortunately, there was one thing he couldn't be when it came to her and that was selfish. He couldn't control her, no compulsion or anything of the sort. She was a free-winded woman. Choices are what make her who she is. If she has no choice, she would fall to pieces and become someone he would rather not be a part of. But he wanted her so badly. He wanted to show her everything she was missing out on by staying in Mystic Falls. He wanted to bathe her in love and the finer things in life. He wanted everything for _her._ He would gladly bend over backwards to accommodate her wishes if it brought a smile to her face. He was ever at her service and she didn't even realize that.

She brought out a side of him he thought he long since buried. A side of him that even the man he was back in 1864 would've been pleased with.

But she wasn't his.

And that fact alone depressed him greatly. He could give her everything she'd ever want and somehow he felt like it wouldn't be enough.

However, Elena wasn't like that. She was a simple woman who didn't need fancy things like Katherine did. In her own way, Elena was a classy lady. Even more so than any queen or woman of royalty. She didn't believe it herself, but he could see it clear as day. He was sure everyone could because it was so transparent.

Elena was the woman he could see forever with and never get bored. She had ways of surprising him and making things fun and exciting. That is when nothing was bothering her. She was always worrying about one thing or another, but when she let loose, she was a joy to be around.

Although he didn't quite mind her concern for all things irrelevant. He loved her compassion, although annoying as it can be. He wouldn't change a thing about her because everything that she is, is what made him fall in love with her.

She was breathtaking. There were no other words for her. None that could quite grasp all that she is, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

He could take her, whenever the hell he wanted to.

But he couldn't.

He would allow her to think Stefan was her everything. He would allow her to think he was the bad brother and that there wasn't a redeemable quality in him. But it was inevitable; she would be his. She was already attracted to him. He knew that she was falling for him, little by irritatingly little. There was something going on between them, that much he knew she was aware of. It was only a matter of time before she realized just what she truly wanted and then the wall between them, along with his little brother who played a major part in being that wall, would be nothing more.

Until then, he would let her think there wasn't an _us. _He would let her play out hers and Stefan's _puppy love._ And one day, one day when there wasn't doom and gloom holding her back in their dreadful home town, one day when there wasn't drama going on with everyone else, he would have her.

Unconditionally, he would have her.

Willingly, he would have her.

He wasn't going to give up on her. Not when she never gave up on him. Even when the monster in him came out to play, she never gave up. He knew they still had a lot to work on and things weren't ever going to be easy, but he was willing to do whatever it took to make forever something she could see with him.

Because she was his strength, his rock.

She was his beautiful flower and he'd be damned if he ever let her go.

* * *

**A\N: **Just something I was thinking about while I was half asleep. I thought it came out alright. :) Your thoughts? This is told, obviously, in Damon's POV on his feelings for Elena because DELENA FEELS FOREVER.


End file.
